


360

by Patatarte



Series: The mixed box [4]
Category: cowchop, fakechop - Fandom
Genre: M/M, don't worry everything will be alright, if you want it to be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:40:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patatarte/pseuds/Patatarte
Summary: 360 words of realization and injury.





	360

Aleks puts his hand on Brett’s neck, in a clamy and shaky hold. God, he should have done this way earlier, this is ridiculous. Thanksfully Brett is quick to react and leans in to perhaps hear what Aleks is going to say, making things easier for him since the Russian is lying on his lap after all. Shy lips are brushing against his and it doesn’t surprise Brett that much as he decides to push the kiss further, breaking a sacred declaration to make it a bit more heated.

It’s the moment who’s making them behave that way. And it isn’t that hot for them, should be a revelation but it isn’t. They both knew for a long time what the other was thinking, they just ignored it until now. Aleks is cursing internally, not able to control the sob shaking his body. Brett is holding him close now, strong and warm arms hugging and rocking him gently.

Help is on the way, Aleks just needs to relax and let himself be taken care of. Brett is humming to cover the Russian’s whimpers as the pain is taking over him. They both know that if it hurts it’s a good sign, but it’s still awful to feel and look at. Through the pain, Aleks recognizes the song the tamed tiger is humming, it’s his favorite metal song sounding like the sweetest lullaby.

If he wasn’t sweating and shaking, he’d enjoy the vibrations against him like a healing cat’s purr. He tries to focus only on the song and the heat the man is giving, tries not to think about his blood soaking his clothes ever so slowly. He’d love to do that again once he’ll recover from that injury, really.

His eyelids are so heavy thought, and the song is getting further and further away from him. He can only feel warmth and somehow regrets being so sweaty, it isn’t cool for Brett… He’s sure he heard screaming, even more far away than the humming. Is it Trevor ? Or James ? He can’t tell, can’t get what’s going on as he feels his mind going blank.

Help is on the way.


End file.
